The Body Drop
by Ganymede Rose
Summary: Beckett attends her first book release party since she started dating Castle.


The Body Drop

 _Beckett attends her first book release party since she started dating Castle._

* * *

Kate Beckett thinks she might throw up, which is stupid. It's a party. That's it. She's putting on a pretty dress and going to a party. It's a book signing party. That's it. She's just another invited guest. That's all.

It would help if she actually believed these platitudes rather than repeating them mindlessly.

She is Detective Kate Beckett. She works in homicide. She's dating Richard Castle. He kills fictional people. It's an oddly good match. Other than the people closest to them, no one knows that they're dating. There are many reasons for why they're a secret, but all that really matters is that they both agree it's better to keep things quiet for now. Therefore, she's not going to this signing as Kate Beckett, Richard Castle's girlfriend. She's going as Kate Beckett, just another invited person.

But.

It's the first signing since they started dating, and the dating thing, it's going well. Terrifying, heart-stoppingly well, and for the first time ever, Kate can see a future with a man. It's only bits and pieces at this point, but there's something about them that feels right. What that means – why she's so stressed over something as silly as a party – is that, while she might not be the official girlfriend tonight, there's a good possibility that at the next signing, she will be. It's important she make a good impression tonight, even if she's not yet on Paula and Gina's radar.

She can't even blame Castle for her attendance tonight. She had suggested that she skip the party and that the two of them have a private after party instead. He had agreed, with the caveat that there also be a private signing.

So Kate wasn't going. It was a small disappointment but mostly a relief.

And then Alexis – Alexis! – mentions over dinner how happy she is that Kate will be there, that she'll have someone to talk to other than her Dad and Gram. Alexis, who has been polite but cool to Kate, suddenly wants Kate there. Kate can't say no to Alexis, the undisputed most important person in Castle's life. It's odd to Kate, how much she wants this girl's approval, how much she wants to prove that, yes, she is worthy of Alexis Castle's dad.

So Kate is going to the book party. And it's exciting. It is. She's a homicide detective. Parties shouldn't make her this nervous.

Kate looks in the mirror one more time, adjusts the dress. Castle's seen this dress before. She debated buying something new, but he loves this dress, has been very verbose about how much he loves this dress. She compromised and bought new lingerie. And a Sharpie.

Kate's stowing her gun and badge in a small clutch when her phone rings. When she looks at the number, she hopes she'll be able to find another way to get on Alexis Castle's good side.

* * *

It takes Kate five minutes after arriving at the crime scene to realize what they're dealing with. As Lanie runs down the COD, Kate keeps her features neutral. Sure, it's one hell of a coincidence, but someone is dead. Somewhere out in the city is a murderer with a very obsessive, premeditated M.O.

The more Kate looks over the murder scene, the more she's disturbed by the level of care and planning. This type of preparation, even though all they have at this point is one body, has her thinking serial killer. Part of her mind is already cataloging ways to anticipate the next victim before the killer strikes.

She enjoys the logic of these sorts of cases, how they're puzzles to untangle and solve. She hates the emotional toll they take, how even with her history, they sometimes have her eying a bottle of whiskey and thinking that, yes, drowning her sorrows sounds like a fantastic idea.

To avoid getting to that point, she just has to solve the puzzle quickly. Prevent another death and save the day and then spent three times as long filling out paperwork.

As her eyes drift over the body yet again, a niggling thought arrests her. It's not one body. It's already two. Given who she is, given the people in her life, it sickens her that she didn't see it sooner.

She exchanges a few words with Espo and Ryan before telling them to finish up the scene. She glances at the body one more time. No matter how many times she's seen a dead body, that pang of regret at a life senselessly cut short tugs at her. Her heart aches for the people who will never be the same. Turning away, she strides out of the apartment and toward the elevator. She has a witness of sorts to bring in.

* * *

Escaping Gina, Richard Castle meanders through the crowd, accepting congratulations and exchanging small talk. His eventual goal is the bar and Alexis. He feels another stab of disappointment at Kate's absence. It's not like someone committed a murder solely to prevent her from attending his book launch, but he can't help the flare of disappointment.

Although, come to think of it, it would be kind of cool if someone did. No, that would be less cool and more creepy. He focuses on the upside: over the next few days, in her spare moments, Kate'll be in his bed, their limbs tangled together as they discuss the case, the angles, the motivations.

If he had known dating a homicide cop would be so good for his creativity, he would have done it years ago. Homicide detectives are much better than CIA agents and all of their confidentiality requirements.

Mostly, he's disappointed for Alexis. This is the first time she's requested something of Kate. Castle knows his daughter understands the reasons for Kate's eleventh-hour cancellation. Kate's dedication to her job might be one of the things Alexis likes best about the newest woman in her father's life. She doesn't dislike Kate, but she's cautious. Castle understands that, understands that the only thing that will warm her up to Kate is time, but he's impatient. Until Alexis is one hundred percent onboard, there's a small, lingering question mark over his relationship with the detective.

Castle tells himself that it's good he has a speed bump to prevent anything impulsive, even if nothing about his connection with Kate feels reckless. The bottom line is that Alexis comes first. Crazy as he is about Kate, he won't do anything to damage the wonderful relationship he has with his daughter.

Finally, he arrives at the bar. Alexis looks up and smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"Where's Gram?"

"Gray-dar." Alexis nods to a corner before leaning closer. "Have you heard from Kate?"

Castle shakes his head. "No. I usually don't when she's at a crime scene."

"I know you were looking forward to her being here," Alexis says quietly, and Castle squeezes her hand.

"Yeah, I was." Even if she wasn't going to be here as his partner, he had wanted her here, wanted to share this with her.

"Maybe – Kate!" Alexis looks over his shoulder, and Castle whips around. And yes, there's Kate, walking through the crowd. She's not in that dress. He had hoped she would be in the dress. He'd certainly dropped enough hints about it over the past weeks. Instead she's dressed – she's dressed like a cop.

He likes her in her work clothes, like when she arrives at the loft after a long day, badge and gun at her hip and wearing those ridiculous high-heeled boots that are so fantastically sexy. He loves unwrapping the buttoned-up detective as if she is his own personal gift.

Tonight, her face gives him pause. Her face is serious, no hint of a smile. He adores her smile, thinks it's one the greatest smiles he's ever encountered. He has yet to figure out how to capture her smile and transform it into words. That high-wattage grin is absent tonight, and Castle's not sure he's ever seen her so serious.

As she makes her way to him, he has a terrible moment of wondering if she's about to break up with him. She wouldn't do that right in the middle of his book release party, but why else would she look so serious?

She spares Alexis a brief nod and smile before she turns to Castle. She flashes her badge – and wait, she said the badge was not a toy and therefore not to be used in any of his naughtier fantasies. If this is some perverse role playing game, he's not sure what her objective is, but he is completely willing to play along.

"Mr. Castle? Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

* * *

After saying goodbye to his daughter, Castle dutifully follows Kate. There's been no telltale upturn of her lips to hint that this is a game. He's starting to think that there actually has been a murder.

Which still doesn't explain why she needs his help.

They're alone in the elevator. He can't wait any longer. "I never considered having a hot cop come arrest me to get me out of one of these things."

Her lips briefly tilt into a hint of a grin. "Really? That's so unlike you."

"I know," he says eagerly. "I'm disappointed in myself."

"I'm more surprised Paula didn't come up with it." They share a smile before Kate sighs. "Rick, there actually was a murder."

"Yeah, but why do you need me?"

* * *

Castle's had time to change and shower before Kate slips into the loft a little after 1 am. Alexis went to bed shortly after he got back from the precinct, and even Mother has retired to her room by the time Kate arrives.

Kate's tired. It's easy to see in her movements. She's still grace, but it's subdued, lacks that spark of energy that has her out of bed too early every morning. She's already kicked off her boots, and he watches as she makes a beeline for the safe. This is one of the few things he's firm about: the gun goes straight into the safe. It's not that he doesn't trust Alexis – he does – but the idea of an unsecured gun around his daughter sends a cold shiver down his spine.

Gun stashed, Kate tosses her badge onto his desk before she comes over and burrows into his chest. "Hi."

He wraps her up tightly, thinks that maybe it's good that he didn't have hours to stare at her tonight without being able to touch her. No, just that hour at the station in the interrogation room.

"Incidentally, you're an ass," she says into his shirt.

He chuckles. "For which part?"

"'I'd be happy to let you spank me?' You know there were people on the other side of the mirror, right?"

He grins into her hair. "Couldn't resist. But it was a two-way street. Asking if I want to make your life harder?"

She snorts. "You'd read innuendo into a phone book."

"One of my many skills." He runs his hands up and down her back. He's not positive, but he thinks he doesn't recognize the bra she has on.

"And the comment about the little black book?" She glances up at him, a mischievous gleam in her smile.

He has no reply to that, because he did it solely to get a rise out of her, to rile her up when she couldn't retaliate. It's so much more fun when she has time to plan her revenge. "Speaking of which, did you bring copies of the crime scene photos?"

Her hands slide across his back as she pulls away to look up at him. "No. And no, I don't care how jealous your poker buddies will be."

Yes, this is definitely a new bra. He's memorized Kate's lingerie collection, and he'd recognize the distinctive pattern of this one. It's almost enough to distract him from the pictures. "Someone's copying murders from my books. Come on, even you have to admit that's pretty cool. I mean, other than the actual dead people."

She exhales against his collarbone, sending delightful shivers through his body. "Really Castle? You wanted me to wait for them to develop additional prints? You wanted to wait here at home for me while I twiddled my thumbs at the station?"

"No." He tilts his head to brush his lips against her forehead.

"Get any writing done today?" She sinks deeper into his embrace. He can feel her muscles relax.

"Some. Nikki Heat – "

"No stripper names." Her fingers have taken to drawing tiny circles on his back.

"But – "

She silences him with a kiss that's all tease. "Kick-ass female PI, fine. Solving murders, also fine. But I draw the line at my boyfriend basing a character off of me and giving her a stripper name."

Castle wants to argue the point, but her fingers are magic. Brushing his lips against her ear, he says, "Let's get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow."

Kate pushes him in the direction of the bedroom. "Since when do you ever get up early?"

"Since I have an excuse to shadow my favorite detective in the name of solving two murders." He catches her lips before she can protest, kisses her long and hard. He's suddenly grateful they've been unable to see each other the previous two nights. They're needy for each other, and she's easily distracted.

By tomorrow morning, he just knows she'll be on board with his plan to let him consult on this case, let him follow her around. It's something he's wanted for months: to see her in action. He has a feeling Detective Beckett is even hotter than he imagines (although, whenever he tells her this, he stresses competency over hotness, as Kate's not of the opinion that job competency and hot belong in the same sentence). But now, now he has a reason to follow her around, one that won't make anyone wonder about the relationship between the playboy writer and the badass detective.

If it weren't for the actual dead people, the whole situation is just about perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this little one shot and weren't too confused by the shifting timeline. And yes, this is an AU to "Flowers for Your Grave."


End file.
